The Undiscovered Country
Summary When an infant goes missing, the SVU finds themselves taking sides in a family's right-to-die court case. Meanwhile, Barba's interference in the case puts the entire DA's office in jeopardy. Plot plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba Recurring cast * Philip Winchester as Special Counsel Peter Stone * Peter Jacobson as Defense Attorney Randy Dworkin * Ami Brabson as Judge Karyn Blake * Sam Waterston as District Attorney Jack McCoy Guest cast * Abigail Hawk as Maggie Householder * Joe Tapper as Aaron Householder * Damien Brett as Mel Cooke * Lindsay Becker as Sandy Burnside * Precious Cruz-Dyson as Foreperson * Sprague Theobald as Priest * David Adams as Sniper References references Quotes :[[Benjamin Stone]'s funeral] :Jack McCoy: In my younger and more vulnerable years, when I was knee-deep in my very first trial, opposing counsel unwittingly sabotaged his own case by including an inculpatory document in with his discovery request. I didn't know what to do. So I did what any young ADA did when he was utterly lost. I went to Mr. Stone's cubicle, where he was writing a closing. Ben listened patiently. "I can either ignore the document," I said, "or...", and he cut me off before I could finish the sentence. "A man shouldn't do what he can," he said. "He should do what he must, without regard for consequence or repercussion. That's what makes us moral," Ben added. "And God help us if we lose that." So, like that, the world is a sadder place. The noblest of hearts has cracked. Goodbye, Ben Stone. And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest. ---- :Olivia: (to Aaron Householder) I spoke with with Maggie. :Aaron Householder: How is she? :Olivia: Well, I gotta be honest with you, Aaron. She's not doing great. :Aaron: I didn't wanna hurt her. :Olivia: Aaron, you took her baby. :Aaron: I just wanna be alone with my son. :Olivia: Yeah, well, you know, some days that's all I wanna do too, but unfortunately, the world just... it just doesn't work like that. ---- :Olivia (to Barba): Nobody's forcing you to prosecute. :Barba: If I don't, I'm telling the world that baby Drew has no rights. :Rollins: What about his right to die? :Carisi: Unfortunately, that's not in the Constitution. ---- :Olivia: (to Barba as he's getting coffee) Rafa, what the hell? :Barba: Latte, right? :Olivia: I don't want coffee. You killed the baby? :Barba: I expedited his passing. :Olivia: That's gonna be a tough hair to split in a courtroom. :Barba: The court room's the last thing I was thinking of when I was in that hospital room. :Olivia: You could go to prison. :Barba: You don't think I know that? Sometimes you have to act without concern for the consequences. :Olivia: Not you. You wear suspenders and a belt. :Barba: I had no option. :Olivia: sighs I gotta fix this. (walks off) :Barba: Liv. Liv! Liv, you can't help me. ---- :Barba: (to Olivia) You know, when we first started working together, what was it, five years ago? :Olivia: Six. :Barba: The world was an old movie. It was all black and white and it was high noon. I was Gary Cooper. (chuckles) I was absolutely sure absolutely who were the good guys, who were the bad guys. And then you... you started to weasel your way into my world, and the black and white became different shades of gray. Don't say it. Before I knew it, there were blues and greens and yellows and reds. I'm you now, Liv. You opened my heart. and I thank you for it. :Olivia: And? :Barba: I've got to move on. ---- Background Information and Notes * This episode marks Philip Winchester's first appearance before joining as a regular cast member. * This episode was inspired by and the Jefferson Gomes kidnapping case. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes Category:Crossover episodes